So that's the autum spirit
by Loww
Summary: Season AU - Jack is introduced to Hiccup and thinks that maybe they should meet again.. Hints at HiJack. (One shot for now)


The goal was just a few feet away. A small gust of wind would surely send it rolling down the grassy path and into his arms in seconds. Jack glanced around.. The coast was clear.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Jack teared his eyes away from the chocolate eggs and directed them towards who spoke. Where did she come from? Didn't he just check to see the coast was clear? To be honest though he couldn't even pretend to be disappointed his goal had now wandered off. It was pretty rare that he crossed paths with his feathered friend. This was going to be a way better day than he originally thought!

"If I said it was for some chocolate I have a feeling there would be a lot of teeth grabbing involved, so, how about I say I'm here to see my good kangaroo friend." Tooth giggled and gave a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'm also here for chocolate. Sort of. I was trying to get Bunny to wrap them in dental floss but he wouldn't listen." She frowned, one of her hands fell to her side whilst the other held... What was that, a leaf?

"What's that for?" Jack asked, nodding towards whatever Tooth was holding.

"Hiccup made it for me out of leaves!" She held it closer to Jack's face. It was indeed a mesh of different coloured leaves and they were molded into a 3D tooth. After examining the origami like sculptor Jack looked back to Tooth, amusement in his eyes.

"Hiccup? Now that's quite a name. Please tell me his purpose isn't to give people the hiccups because I think that kind of follows off my 'have fun and laugh, kids' thing" He joked.

"No Jack, he's the spirit of the autumn season. I thought the leaves may of given that away. After all, the beautiful leaves made autumn be considered by some people the prettiest season. Actually, the spirit too is also considered very pretty-!"

"Tooth, if you could stop referring to me as pretty I would really appreciate it" A voice called from over the shoulder height hedge near them. "Hiccup! I forgot you were down there, sorry! Hehehe!"

"Why are you down there?" Jack said peering over to see young freckled boy with auburn hair and eyes narrowed at one of Bunny's decoration eggs. Said boy turned around when he heard them fly over and hover near him. He give a nod and a crooked smile to Jack as a greeting.

"Bunny asked me to fix this, uh, mechanical egg..? I don't really what it was supposed to do before because he didn't really tell me. By that I mean I couldn't really understand his accent.." He began twisting a screwdriver in his hands "I suppose I could've asked him what he said but Toothless doesn't like being around him for long because- Toof, can you pleaf not." Hiccup said trying to pull away from Tooth's sudden grip on his two front teeth.

"Sorry, I thought I saw one wobble!"

"You know you can just tell me to be quiet when I ramble" He said grinning, Jack found he couldn't help mirror the toothy smile. Then he turned back toward Jack, chuckling as he remember what was said earlier "By the way I think you have '_quite a name'_ yourself, Mr Frost."

"What? No way, my names great."

"Yes, how great and not cheesy at all to have your last name tie into what you create while leaving your first name plain and simple. Why put 100% into a themed name when 50% is just fine."

"Are you mocking the title the moon gave me?"

"How did you get that from what I said?"

Jack rubbed his hands together and then tapped a finger against his chin "Let me guess then. Your name is Hiccup Cough Syrup?"

"Nope. I rather unfortunately kept the long last name my parents gave to me. Although that was a nice guess. Has a ring to it. Some would of gone for Hiccup the Useless or Get-outta-the-way-boy! But hey, I'm just rambling again."

"Why did you keep your baby name?"

"Ohh! I know!" Tooth squealed "North told me that the moon most likely wanted to keep Hiccups name the same because in life he was already a legend! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! He stopped the feud between dragons and vikings of Berk. He's the first to ride a dragon, defeater of The Red Death, fighter for change and therefore a worthy spirit."

Hiccup's eyes widened, he didn't realise how much people knew about him. Its not like he was very important compared to the two spirits in front of him and he barely knew anything about them.

"..Thank you for summing that up. Well, I think this egg is all done. Maybe. I've done something to it anyway. So, I better be off. Got autum to bring before the winter spirit decides its over."

"I better be going too. I've already spend far more time than I planned." Tooth sighed.

"Would you like a lift?"

"No thanks, I'd like to make a few pit stops on the way."

"Then it was nice to see you again, and to meet you Jack.. Toothless!" He called out for his dragon. Toothless lazily dragged himself from one of the stone slabs he was perched on and towards his best friend.

"I really wish you'd re-name him. _Toothless._ Gives me chills every time.." Tooth grimaced before flying off.

"Is that a dragon?!" Jack gaped. Hiccup nodded, smiled growing as Jack's eyes widened. "Don't I get a lift offer?"

"When I said about the winter spirit taking over it was me subtly trying to hint that if you didn't rush me away by bringing winter early again this year I'd really appreciate it." Jack frowned at the missed opportunity. Riding in North slay was cool but riding a dragon? That's a whole new level of awesome!

"So, stay of my trail for a while, please." Hiccup called as he took off. Jack rolled his staff over his shoulders already planning on making their paths cross again.

"No promises, cough syrup."

**A/N:** Err, so that's my first fanfic. I figured I'd post this now before I over think things and end up deleting it all.. This will most likely just stay as a one shot but if I do continue there will be more HiJackr_oooo_m_aaa_ce_, oooo_..


End file.
